


Where was I?

by laradelay



Category: I Medici | Medici: Masters of Florence (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22130308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laradelay/pseuds/laradelay
Summary: { Giulio POV. Angst. Drabble. Hint of cousin incest. Lucrezia dies, and Piero confronts Giulio }
Relationships: Piero di Lorenzo de'Medici / Giulio di Giuliano de'Medici
Kudos: 4





	Where was I?

He found himself in the doorway next to him. And, just in that instant, he was able to feel it, to see it and to hear it. Pain. It was on Piero's face, it was in Piero's eyes, it was in Piero's voice.

_''Where were you? _'' Piero asked Giulio.__

___Giulio suffered along with Piero _. It was inevitable. Because he felt his heart tighten in an iron grip, perhaps eroded by that excruciating pain. He felt the pain, he saw the pain and he heard the pain. It was right there between them like a wall, keeping them divided from each other.__ _ _

____Giulio was about to reach for Piero. Giulio's hand was slapped away by Piero's hand._ _ _ _

_____He couldn't reach him in any way _.__ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, I'm going to write more about them.


End file.
